Love of His Life
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: Edward Elric did things that make someone a great and big person. He found out about the homunculus, he brought his brother's soul back and put it in a suit of armor. He joined the military and he became a State Alchemist when he was 12 years old, he saved the whole world from Father and managed to get his brother's body back from the gate. Yet, he couldn't do something so simple.


**When I first decided to write another fanfiction I really didn't know what it should be about. Heck, I didn't even know about what anime it should be. I decided to write about FMA, because it is my most favorite anime, together with One Piece. And, I think it didn't turn out bad. Now go on, read it! And then, tell me your opinion!**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Edward Elric did all the things that make someone a great and big person. He tried human transmutation and survived, he found out about the homunculus, he brought his brother's soul and put it in a suit of armor, he joined the military and became a State Alchemist when he was just 12 years old, he saved the whole world from Father and managed to get his brother's body back from the gate. And yet, he couldn't do something so simple.

Holding the box with the ring, hidden deep in his pocket, Ed stood in front of Winry's house, making himself go in. He decided to do it, and yet, when it came to actually doing it, he got scared like a little girl.

He sat on the stairs in front of the house, trying to gather the courage to actually go in and ask Winry to come to dinner with him. That was so unlike him, he usually faced the situations head on, recklessly.

Sighing, he put his head in his arms, thinking of ways to do this without being embarrassed.

After what must have been hours of sitting on the doorsteps, Ed got up and knocked on the door. He waited for someone to open it, and when that someone did, all his plans disappeared and he just stared at the beautiful person in front of him.

She had gotten so much more beautiful in the months he didn't get to see her. Even though he was mesmerized by her beauty, Ed was still expecting to be hit with her wrench but instead of that, Winry hugged him.

Surprised but happy he finally got to see her again, he hugged her back.

Winry had started crying, telling him how much she missed him and how she really wanted to see him. After telling her he missed her too, the two of them went inside the house. They sat on the couch and Winry checked on his automail leg. Ed used the time she was looking at his leg and not his face to ask her.

"Um, Winry?"

"Hm?"

"Will you..." His face got all red. Dammit, this really was harder than fighting all his enemies "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Winry looked up from his leg, all surprised.

"What? Now?"

Ed nodded, still blushing. "In three hours actually."

"Okay... sure... I'll go start getting ready then..."

When Winry said that she avoided looking at Ed, and quickly left the room to get ready. Ed didn't notice it, but she was blushing like crazy.

Once he was alone in the room, Ed sighed and lied back down on the couch.

_'Here__ comes the really hard part'_ he thought _'dammit, how am I gonna pull this off?' _He got the little box out of his pocket and stared at it. Maybe he should have waited a little more. After all, he just got back from a really long trip. Maybe Winry's feelings had changed? Maybe she would say no?

Thinking about that got him even more scared. Well, too late now. He already asked her to dinner. If he was gonna do the dinner part he might as well do everything else.

Edward spend the rest two and a half hours thinking about how he was gonna do that. He didn't know all that time passed so he was really surprised when Winry came into the room saying she's ready. When Ed turned around to look at her, he once again started blushing. Winry wore a really beautiful dress.

Even with his face red as a tomato Ed still somehow managed to compliment Winry. She thanked him and the two left the house to go to dinner.

* * *

They had dinner in a really good restaurant. The food was great. Ed had been scared they were gonna end up in awkward silence but, five minutes after they left the house and the two were already sharing their experiences from the last few months. Even though Ed was the one travelling around, he actually didn't have much to tell, well, there was nothing that would be interesting to Winry, so he just listened to the stuff she told him. Sure, he wasn't gone for THAT long but there was still a lot to tell. All in all the dinner was perfect.

Sadly time was running out and he had something important to tell Winry so he interrupted her stories. He told her to close her eyes.

Winry looked at him suspiciously but then closed her eyes. Edward took the box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and took Winry's hand. She wanted to open her eyes but Ed stopped her.

"Wait, don't open them yet. First listen to what I have to say."

He took a deep breath and started.

"Winry Rockbell. I have known you since we were little kids. So much has happened to both of us, and you were always there to support me. Not just to fix my automail but also to lift me up when I was down and losing all hope. Somewhere along the way I realized that, I love you. So, will you marry me?"

About halfway through the proposal Winry had opened her eyes and now, they were tearing up. She was smiling and crying. These were the tears of joy he promised her.

Winry threw her arms around him and hugged him. Hugged him even harder then when they saw each other at the door. She kept on saying yes over and over again, while sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

Ed took her hand, put the little ring on her finger and hugged her again. They left the restaurant, not wanting to interrupt anyone with the crying. When they got back home they spend the rest of the night just cuddling with each other.

The next day Winry decided to announce to the whole world that she was engaged with Ed AND make him embarrassed because everyone kept teasing him about it.

Not that he minded, after all it was his wife to be and the love of his live.

THE END!

* * *

**Okay, this REALLY is something I came up with randomly, when I was bored because I had nothing to watch. Still, thanks for reading it! And please review! Reviews are what cheers me up on some days! Thanks~**

**Katoka-chan~~**


End file.
